Too bad you're gone!
by Norwegian Potterfan
Summary: Two months after her boyfriends death, she moves to the little town La Push. She meets Embry and the pack, but she is too broken, and lost in herself, she barely notices anyone. Will Embry heal her? Embry imprint story. EmbryX OC Kelly. HIYATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! Tell me is it sucks. Oh Yeah, it is a Embry imprint story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight-y! THAT belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But oh, a girl can dream.**

I sighed while I just stared out of the window. That's all I've been doing for five hours now. My sister tried many times to start a conversation. "Kelly..." She sighed. I just ignored her, like I've been doing for two months now. I haven't talked to anyone in two months. Not since _he_ died. No, I can't even think about him. It hurts to bad.

Sometimes I feel bad for her, for Katie. She lost him too. But she tries to be okay. I don't even think about moving on.

Maybe I should start over, explain. My birth name is Kelly Christensen, Katie is my sister. I'm sixteen years old and Katie is twenty. You probably don't care about that so I'm cutting it short. Two months ago, my boyfriend died. He was Katies best friend.

Anyway, he got killed by some kids. Why, you may ask? Because of me. He got murdered because of me. That's also why I don't talk. How can I talk when I did so, the love of my life got killed. In front my own eyes?

So, now I'm sitting in the little Volvo till my sister, just watching out of the window, and ignoring my sister. Suddenly I saw a sign saying **Welcome to La Push! **Yeah, we're here! I thought sarcastically to myself. La Push. The place we're hiding in. I know it's stupid to say hiding but seriously, Katie is afraid they will come for me or something so now we're hiding?

No one knows the whole story. Not even Katie. But she knows enough. She knows the bastards who killed him are after me too. Why, I don't know. He did. Chris. I cringed at the name, Chris, dear Chris, also known as my boyfriend, or if that's not enough, the love of my life.

When Katie pulled up in a little drive way, I couldn't help but snort. If she thought I'd be happy here, she dead wrong.

I got quickly my bags in the house, and I hate to admit it, it was nicer inside than outside.

I turned my back on Katie and walked up the stairs' to my room, and didn't even bother unpacking; I just lay down on the bed. I do not want to sleep, the nightmares just haunts me.

So… What to do? I'm not scared of the dirt-bags who killed my Chris, like Katie is, but I don't want to go outside. So I just took the picture of me and Chris at the beach somewhere, and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

So I just sit there. Crying, and looking at a picture of my dead boyfriend. I miss him!

I don't know how long I lied there with the picture clutched to my heart, but at some time Katie came in and hugged me, and somehow, I fell asleep.

"_Who are you??" I screamed helplessly. The five boys just looked at me with cocky grins on their faces. I was now in a corner, and terrified. "Bring him in, Jackson" the tall, blond guy said. _

_And in came Chris and another dude. "Chris" I screamed. He looked at me helplessly and just mouthed 'I love you' to me._

_Then he blacked out._

"_What do you want? Please, leave us alone!" I kept begging. It wasn't like me to beg. But I would do everything for Chris._

_I was so scared. The guys just laughed at me. I felt something cold and sharp against my neck and I gulped loudly. The blonde guy looked down to me and said "Be quiet and you'll be all right, love." I just nodded, and the tears kept streaming down my face._

_He dropped me down to the floor and walked to Chris with a gun in his hand. "Say goodbye Chris" he said calm and he trigged the gun. All I heard was a loud bang, and it was gone. Chris is gone._

_Then the blond guy came back to me, pulling me up to the wall and started kissing me roughly. I tried to say no, but he just slapped me. He started taking off my tee shirt and…_

"KELLY!!" I heard Katie's voice scream out for me. "Wake up; we're going down to the beach today." I jumped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I knew Katie didn't really want to go out today, but she wanted it to be as normal for me as possible. And she knew how much I loved the sea.

I splashed some water in my face and I pulled on some clothes. Just sweats. Its not like I'm planning on dress up for someone. I don't really care what other people think of me.

I took my hair in a bun and walked down to Katie.

"Did you sleep well, Kelly" She asked carefully. I just shook my head no. She sighed, and gave me a toast. I just looked at it and gave her an _I'm-not-eating-that_ look. "You need food Kells" She said. I just took an apple and gave her the_ Are-you-happy-now _look. She just sighed, grabbed the car keys and walked outside.

When we got there, we parked the car and got to the part of the beach which was almost empty. I sat gracefully down in the sand and watched out to the ocean. We sat there for a while.

Katie left after some time, because she was cold, but I stayed there, saying I would come home later.

I didn't even know I was crying when I felt the tears running. I quickly dried the tears and got up.

I ran on the beach on the way home. I just wanted to go home, crying. My eyes filled with tears again as I ran. Suddenly, I felt an immense pain in my ribs, and I was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I heard a low, husky voice saying.

I just stared at them, seven freakishly tall guys and two girls', did I tell you, their also unbelievable beautiful, like models.

I just shook my head honestly. "My name is Jacob Black, and this is Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, and Embry. The girls are Kim and Emily" I heard a lot of hello's and hi's. I just stared at them, a little scared.

When I looked at all the people, I noticed one guy, Embry, staring intensely at me. I met his gaze, and I held it. I couldn't look away. And he had so beautiful eyes; I just drowned in them… _Whoa! What? You can't think like that! Think of Chris!! You're just forgetting about him??_ I shook my head at that.

"What's you're name?" The guy named Jared said. I just kept shaking my head, and started walking backwards. "Where are you going?" I heard they ask, but I couldn't hear who, because I had turned away, and started running.

When I got home, Katie wasn't there. She had left a note though. She was out buying things for school tomorrow for me. I knew I didn't deserve a sister like her. I fell asleep on the couch, back to the nightmares.

**Here it is, I know it's not much, and probably done many times but… whatever!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**

_Over and out ;)_

_~Ali~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! Really, review, guys, it would make me write faster **__****_

_**Anywayz, I know it's short, but I'm sick, so I can't really write much. I'll try writing some more, but not today :D**_

_**Oh, yeah, you guys are weird! Okay, do not know why! You just are!**_

_**Sorry for possible errors in the story. If there's something you don't get, ask me in a review!!!!!!!! Okay! Got it? Questions? No? Good! Kapish?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight-y! Stephanie Meyer does. But oh – a girl can dream, cant she?**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _I groaned as the alarm clock rang and disturbed my sleeping. Not that I complained, I woke up from the nightmare, but seriously, I have MAJOR bags under my eyes.

After I showered, and got dressed, I walked downstairs to Katie. She was always taking care of me. I know I don't deserve her, but I can't make myself tell her what happened. I guess I'm just now ready for her to leave me yet.

Katie had made waffles. Why, I don't know. I know I'm not eating it. She knows that too. I tried to smile to her, but I think it became more a grimace. She seemed to understand though, she smiled comfortingly.

After some arguing – from Katie's side, I didn't say a thing – we left for school. She was driving me, seeing I don't have a car, and I didn't want to get wet from walking to school.

The school was small. Like seriously small. It looked like just some tiny buildings in a row.

Katie parked close to the front office, and we got out of the little car, just to walk into a tiny room.

The room was… green. As it wasn't green enough outside, the just HAD to apply a lot of plants inside too, yeah, heavy on the sarcasm there.

"My name is Katie Christensen, and this is my sister Kelly. She will be attending here this year." I heard Katie say to the woman in front.

She had long, dirty blond hair, and she was really pretty. She obviously wasn't from here, or at least, she wasn't Native American.

She looked curiously at me, like expecting me to come greet her. I just looked out of the window. "She doesn't talk much" Katie said.

The woman did it with a _oh _and then she started talking to Katie about the classes I will be attending, and something about how she hopes we will enjoy our stay here in La Push.

Ten minutes after, we managed to escape.

"So, Kelly, here's you're timetable, a map over the school, and a paper. You need the paper because all the teacher's have to sign, and you have to come to the office again after you're classes.

You're first class is English, so that's good for you, and after that it's trig, French, then it's lunch, then you got Home economics, chemistry, and P.E. when you're done, and after you been with the signed paper, you call me, and I will come pick you up. Kay?"

I somehow managed to nod, and she kissed my cheek carefully before leaving me to my self.

_Great! Just great! Everything will go perfect. No one will bite you, I swear! I miss Chris!!!!_

No, no thinking of Chris. You will just start crying.

I somehow cleared my thoughts and cleaned myself up, before the first bell rang, to warn that the first class is beginning in five minutes.

I got up from the bench and started walking towards the building Katie pointed at to be English.

When I got inside, I got a lot of weird looks, but I don't really know, I didn't look at people. I just walked up to the catheter, and gave him my papers. He seemed to know that I don't really talk cuz he was just pointing at an empty seat for me.

I got to the seat and I slumped down in the chair, looking through the window. The theme was Shakespeare, and I've read it all, with Chris. I know, so cliché, right. Reading Shakespeare with you're boyfriend.

It's was just something we did for passing time. We would just sitting and read in each others embrace, and sometimes, we just sat there for hours, reading.

No, I can't think of him now. Then I will just start crying, and then, I humiliate myself in front of all these people.

When lunch came, I was relived. I can let my pretences come down and go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out, I thought to myself sarcastically. God, I'm pathetic.

"Hi, my name is Kim" A beautiful girl came in front of me. "We met last night, on the beach, remember?" Oh, yeah, the models. Would think they're college kids. I nodded slowly.

She seemed happy with the response, because her face lit up, and she started smiling.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and the others?" She asked nervously.

The thought of the huge guys scared me a bit. I shook my head helplessly. I turned around and walked to the bathroom. "Wait, you lost you're cell-phone" I heard Kim; I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around on my heels, and she handed it to me. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. This time I nodded my head. It was a lie, of course, but it wasn't like I was telling her the truth.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat lunch with us?" I nodded my head and walked away.

The rest of the classes seemed to happen in a blur.

I knew Katie said I should call her, but seriously, that would be a silent talk, so I just sent her a text, saying I was done.

She came five minutes after my text.

"How'd it go?" I just sighed loudly, to let her know,"That bad?" I nodded. "I got a job today, at the local kinder garden." Katie love kids and she loves working with them. It makes sense that she would find a job there.

"I met a very nice woman there, Emily." She kept going. "She invited me to this bon-fire tonight, is that okay?" I know she wouldn't go without me. I felt so bad for her. All she wanted was for everything to go back to normal, and I couldn't even give her that.

I nodded my head fast. "Thank you, than you" She beamed. Again, guilt washed trough me. She probably missed him just as much as I did. I made her move here too. She didn't want to move either.

She was just… scared, of loosing me to. Oh my god. I ruined my sister's life.

She looked like she wanted to talk some more, but the car drove in the drive-way, and I walked quickly out.

Later on, when I got dressed for the bonfire I thought of Katie. She had a pretty normal life, before I came, and screwed it up. She lived with both of our parents, she had a best friend, and she was happy. Then our parents died in a traffic accident and her best friend fell in love with her little sister.

Then her best friend dies because of her sister.

I ran downstairs to let Katie know I was ready. We drove in silence till the beach. I think she was nervous about something. But I let it go; it wasn't like I could ask.

"Be nice today, Kelly." She said carefully. Oh, she was nervous about _me._ I felt a little offended. But I knew what she meant. _Stop pushing people away, s_he probably wanted to say.

But again, she couldn't say more, because we drove into the parking lot to the beach.

Katie almost had to drag me over to the other people. Okay, I didn't mean to look like a spoiled teen-age brat, but seriously, I freaked out, I mean, I don't want to meet some new people. I don't go well with new people.

"Emily, hi" Katie said. I recognized Emily. She was one of the people from yesterday. "Katie, hello, it is so nice to see you again" She said. She hadn't noticed me yet. "This is my sister, Kelly" Damn. Maybe she doesn't recognize me. I thought to myself helplessly.

"Hello, good to see you again, Kelly." She said. Damn, again, "Again?" Katie asked, her eyebrows rose, in confusion.

"We met yesterday" Emily explained. "But, she didn't tell us her name then."

"Oh, yeah, She doesn't talk much" Katie said fast. I just looked at my sister in awe. I REALLY didn't deserve her.

"Well then, will you guys meet everybody?" Katie nodded, and we walked over to the whole group of people. "Everybody, this is Katie Christensen, and her sister Kelly, they moved her two days ago" Emily said, when she got everybody's attention.

_**Please review people!!! Insert pleading face!! Please, please, please! I wrote EVEN though I'm sick!!! Just for you!!!**_

_**I mean, that GOTTA MEAN SOMETHING!!Please?**_

_**Whatever, wierdo's! **_

_**Over and out**_

_**~Ali~**_


	3. A meeting with the beauty

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry, I haven't updated, I feel terrible about it, but I had seriously writers block, and I couldn't write so much because I hurt my hand, while skating :D**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a seriously cool gal, swimming cutie, you just HAVE to read her story, and it's awesome, brilliant! All three of 'em!**

**This chapter is also in Embry's point of view, and it is from the meeting on the beach till a little longer in the story.**

**I was trapped in a mountain cabin, and it was freezing there, and I could get eaten by a bear :O that's also why I haven't updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never and will never own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, does. I just own Kelly, Katie and her dead boyfriend. **

Embry POV!

We were at the beach, me, Jacob, Quil, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Seth and Paul. We just stood and talked, laughing about something.

The others are on patrol, Leah, Collin and Brady.

Suddenly, I heard a girl come crying. The others haven't noticed yet, since they are still laughing about something Quil said. I turned around to see a tiny girl running toward us.

It didn't look like she saw where she was running, but I didn't want the others to notice I was looking at girls, so I turned back around.

Jacob, who obviously was thinking about Nessie, who couldn't be here, because of the sun, had his back turned to the girl, and didn't see her.

I don't really know why I care tough. I just don't like people crying.

I tried to refocus on the conversation the others had, and chuckled at Jared, who made some grimaces.

"Ow, oh, are you okay?" I heard Jacobs voice, who got me out of my thoughts. The girl I saw was now on the ground, tears still pouring down. If she had worn make-up, it would be all around her face by now.

Now, I had the time to look at her a little closer, she was extremely thin, and short, and her long black hair was tied in a loose bun. She was just dressed in sweats, and she had a ring on her middle finger, a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

Then, I realized, Jacob had asked her a question, and I was kind of interested in an answer.

She shook her head though. I mean, she obviously wasn't okay, she was crying, but all other girls would say they was okay, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"My name is Jacob Black, and this is Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, and Embry. The girls are Kim and Emily" Jacob said. The others just looked at her, mumbled some hi's and hello's.

But the girl didn't respond, she just stared at us, first Jacob, then Quil, Paul, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Seth. She had a scared look on her face.

Then, her gaze met mine, and I found myself staring into the deepest blue I have ever seen. My thoughts closed, and all I could ever see was her, my life, my existence. All about her, I would die for her.

Oh shit. I, Embry Call had just imprinted. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. This girl, with the blue eyes and waist-long black hair, was my life now. Shit.

She shook her head at something, and she broke away from my gaze. I know my face must look like it is somewhere in between awe, and love.

But she hadn't said anything yet, and I was VERY interested in knowing her name.

"What's you're name?" Jared said, as if he had read my mind.

But she just kept shaking her head, and started to walk away backwards. "Where are you going?" Jacob asked. But it didn't look like she heard it, because she had now turned fully around, and ran at full speed away from us.

I was so ready to run after her, but Sam took his hand on my shoulder. "It looks like she wants to be alone right now; hopefully, this will not be the last time you see her"

I gave out a defeated sigh, and joined the others in the conversation. "Maybe she goes to our school; she looked old enough to be a sophomore" Kim said, somewhat hopeful.

Jared, who always agrees with Kim, nodded his head, and said; "You can go over to her tomorrow, if that is, she looked kind of intimidated at all of us. Plus, no one can resist you're charm"

"Awe" Kim said, as she kissed his cheek.

I just watched the two of them from behind, as we walked home.

**Next day! (Still Embry's Point of view.)**

As I got ready for school, I couldn't help but try a little harder as normal to look good.

I know it is amazingly stupid, but if the beauty from the beach IS going to our school, I have to look nice.

_When I was, a young boy, my father took me into the city to see… _My phone buzzed. The music of my chemical romance blared out in the room, and snapped it open.

"Yello'" I said

"green" I heard Kim say from the other line.

"Huh?"

"You said yellow, I said green" She explained easily with a laugh.

"What do you want kimster?" I asked with a sigh. I and Kim had a weird relationship. We were friends, but we were also just like brothers and sisters.

"Can you drive me to school today? Jared is patrolling today, with Paul, so you, my dear friend, is my third choice, and I am desperate" Kim said, while laughing.

"Wow, I feel so loved now Kimmie, third choice" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, doesn't be a baby, Please Emmy? I really need it!" Kim said.

"Oh, fine, but then, you will bake me muffins" I said.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" She squealed, as she hung up with a few words more.

"Pick me up in ten! Don't be late"

I sighed, as I picked up my car keys, and grabbed my jacket. Kim is so weird, but I am glad Jared imprinted on her, she couldn't asked for anything better. And as I said, Kim is like my sister.

The car ride to school was quiet, which was unusual for Kim, she could be very shy, but when she is with the people she knows, she could be crazy, and hyper, and kind of annoying.

"What's on you're mind, Kimster?" I asked, the over-protective side of me kicking in.

"Nothing special, just the girl from the beach yesterday" She said, in a quiet voice, but knowing I would hear it, with a super-sensitive hearing.

"The girl you imprinted on" She continued. "I am happy for you; by the way, it was on time"

"I know, thank you, but what about her?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Just wondering if she is going to our school, I mean, she could be a Forks kid." She said.

I nodded my head, as I drove into the parking lot of the school. I noticed a new car, a little red Volvo, I haven't seen around before.

As we got closer, to people got out from the car, and I saw the girl from yesterday. "Kim" I said, nudging her with my elbow, in the direction of the beauty. That is my nickname for her, the beauty.

"Oh, there she is" She squealed happily. We then talked about the plan. Kim would go to her, and ask if she wanted to eat lunch with us.

But I hardly listened, because I was to busy, looking at the beauty. Like yesterday, she obviously hadn't used much time about how she looked.

Again, her hair was in a loose bun, and she wore skinny jeans and uggs. She didn't wear make-up.

She and another girl, who looked like her sister, but looked like she was too old to go to high school, walked into the front office.

I really wanted to go to her, but she doesn't really know me, so that could be a little weird.

First class dragged on, I didn't really pay attention; my mind was on the beauty. I don't know what it is; I just… can't stop thinking about her.

"Hi Emmy" Kim said, when lunch FINALLY came. I can't wait to meet beauty again. Hopefully, she'll want to eat lunch with us.

"Hey, Kimmie, good luck with the girl" I said, as I sat down at our table, with Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Claire, Leah, and Jacob.

"Thanks, see ya later, guys" She said, as she bounced out of the cafeteria to find her.

Ten minutes later, she came back, quiet, and sulking.

"Hey, where is she?" Seth asked. Kim just sat down, frowning.

"She just shook her head, and walked away when I asked" She said quiet.

Damn!

**The afternoon, one ****hour before the bon-fire starts.**

"PAUL, LAY OFF THE DAMN COOKIES!" Emily shouted loudly, damn, that girl has a set of lungs.

We are having another bon-fire, and Emily has met a new girl, at her age, at the kinder garden she is working at.

But my mind is still on the beauty. Why didn't she say anything yesterday? Why was she crying? Was she scared of us?

Now, I sat in the living room, with Kim, Jared, Quil and Claire, both pairs sitting in each others laps and snuggling and kissing.

Wow, do I feel like the third wheel now!

I got out from the chair I was sitting in, and stalked out, I cant take it, all I can think of is the beauty, and what is she IS scared of us, and don't want to be with me.

I just kept walking, until the clock became so much that I had to head back. Emily would be pissed, if I bailed now. She wants everybody to meet her new friend.

"Hey, Em, where did you go?" Claire said, still on Quil's lap.

"I just needed some fresh-air" I said.

"Okay, but we need to go down to the beach, Sam and Paul went down and started the fire. Billy isn't coming today, mostly because the guests don't know anything.

Nessie is coming though." Claire said. Claire and Nessie is like partners in crime, Claire, who is now seventeen, and Nessie, who looks like she is seventeen, she is like twenty though. But she, like everyone else, doesn't age.

Anyways, Nessie and Claire has this bond, they almost always, tricks someone, or embarrasses someone in front of others. It is so stupid, anyways, they are best friends.

"Great, lets go, butter heads, I am hungry!" Jared shouted from the door, Kim just shook her head, and took his hand and they walked down to the beach.

When we got down, we started playing ball, and waited for Emily's friend.

I was so into the game, I almost didn't notice them coming. Keyword: Almost.

I saw the long black hair, waving in the wind, and the blue eyes, which made me, want to just go to her and grab her, and kiss her.

"Kim! She's here!" I whispered, loudly to her.

"Who?" She said confused, not getting who I was talking about.

"Santa, who do you think, honeyhead?" I said sarcastically.

She turned around and saw the beauty. "Oh, you're imprint"

"Yep" I made the p pop.

"What are you waiting for? Go see her!" She said.

"What? I don't even know her, or, most important, she doesn't know me! You go!"

"She doesn't really know me either, stupid" she snapped.

"But, Kimmiiiiiiie, please?"

Oh, fine, stupid pup" She mumbled, as she walked shyly towards the beauty.

"EMBRY, COME INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE GUESTS, NOW!" Emily yelled.

I sighed, but more or less, walked happily to Emily and the beauty and the other girl. Emily had just given me a reason to see her.

"Hi! My name is Katie, this is my sister, Kelly" The other girl said, to all of us.

Another round of hi's and hello's directed to the girls.

"So, you work at the local kinder garden?" Nessie asked, after the whole introduction round.

"Yeah, I love kids, and I needed a job, so…" The girl named Katie said.

"I'm sorry to ask so rudely, but how old are you? Shouldn't you go to school?" Nessie said.

But Katie just laughed hollow, "No, it's okay, I'm twenty but I don't afford school, and someone needs to take care of Kelly"

I zoned out of the conversation, and just stared at the beauty, Kelly. That is a beautiful name. It fits her.

Kelly just stood there, looking at her feet. She is so beautiful.

"So, Kelly, that ring, is so pretty, where did you get it?" Nessie asked. Kelly looked up, scared. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Nessie for the first time.

She obviously wasn't paying any attention, and now, she stood there, looked amazingly scared, at all of us.

Suddenly, she just fell down, in the sand. I ran at full speed, at caught her in my arms, Katie, ran to us too, concern written on her face clearly.

"Oh my god, what did I do, it is my entire fault, oh no, I know she can't take big groups of people, and I bring her here? I am such a bad sister." Katie mumbled to herself, beating herself up.

"No, it isn't, I am going to take her up to my house, come with me, if you want" Sam said, as he tried to take her from my arms.

But I wouldn't let her go right yet, so I just held her tighter. "I got her, let's go" I said, as I started to walk home.

I couldn't think clearly, all I could think of was Kelly, in my arms. She was so tiny, and underfed. She was too thin.

When I got in the house, I just strode into the living room, and laid her softly on the couch.

Katie, ran to her, and took her hand in hers and just sat there, looking at her, deep in thoughts.

"What did you mean; with she can't take big groups of people?" Sam asked.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, confused. Now, I looked around in the room, and almost everybody was there, Kim, Jared, Emily, Nessie, Jacob, Claire, Seth and Quil.

Everybody was concerned about her. Nessie was probably beating herself up as well, and I was just about to go tell her it wasn't her fault, when I remembered the whole conversation.

"Yes, I have a good hearing, plus, you were next to me" Sam said, nice save Sam.

"Oh, I am sorry, but it is not my place to tell the story, I don't know it" she said hesitantly.

What did she mean? She didn't know the story? Her sister doesn't talk, and is obviously very scared of people.

"But what did I say?" Nessie asked, her voice was covered in guilt and it looked like she could cry.

"You didn't say anything wrong honey, it was just, the ring, she got it from her boyfriend, and she is very scared of people, I don't know why I asked her to come, I am such a bad sister."

She said the last thing low to herself, under her breath, but in a room with six werewolves and a half-vampire with super hearing, not much goes unnoticed.

"No, you are not; you didn't know anything was going to happen"

Then, I remember what she said. She got the ring from her boyfriend. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"B… boy… boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, he died two moths ago" She said sadly. A few tears streamed down her face as she said it.

My shaking stopped, and I took Kelly's little hand in my own. "I am sorry" I said.

Katie dried her tears embarrassed, "thanks, it is okay, but shouldn't we get her to a doctor?"

Sam cut in now, "I have called a friend, he is on his way and will check her out" he said, and as he said the last words the doors opened and Carlisle came into the room, with Edward, Bella and Alice in tow.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet Katie, she is new in town, and Katie, this is the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, and his kids, Alice, Edward and Bella." Emily said, as she hugged the four vampires.

Yes, I know it is hard to believe now, but Carlisle and Sam is now good friends, as all the vampires are like family now.

Nessie had brought piece, and tied the two races together.

Katie stood up, and shook they're hands. She didn't even flinch from the coldness of they're skin.

"Nice to meet you, this is my sister, Kelly" She said, as she pointed to the couch, on me and Kelly.

Carlisle nodded his head, and asked "What happened?"

"I don't know, she is scared of crowds and men in general, and I think its just shock, but I can't really be sure, this has never happened before. She just fainted"

"Okay, let me take some blood tests and I can see if something is wrong" Carlisle said, as he pulled out a long needle from his purse.

Katie nodded, and fell back in the chair.

I was still in my chair beside the couch, still holding Kelly's hand, looking at her, what happened to my beauty?

**Here it is guys! Hope you liked it, please review, they seriously make me update sooner. **

**I love you guys! If you review you will get a little preview, from next chapter! **

**~Ali~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so, here it is, it is kinda short, but I wanted it to be out by today, so I'm just posting it. **

**And I have a deal for you guys, if you reviews, I will post one chapter a week, on Sundays. Maybe more. If you DON'T review, you will have to wait for the next chapter. So please, REVIEW!**

**And, again, check out swimming cutie****'s stories. They rock!**

The introductions went fast, as I didn't follow, I just stood there, in my own thoughts staring intensely at my feet.

Then I heard a beautiful voice, it was like a angel, it was so… intimidating, I felt worthless just being there with her. And I haven't even seen her face.

She is probably more beautiful than her voice, and that says a bit.

Then, the beautiful voice said my name.

"Kelly, where did you get that ring? It is so pretty, where did you get it?" It said.

.The ring Chris gave me, as a promise for his love, a promise for him to marry me someday.

I looked up at the people in front of me. Oh my god! She IS more beautiful than her voice. She is easily the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

She had perfect skin, pale, but perfect. Her body was to die for, and her long bronze hair was amazing. She had dark chocolate brown eyes too.

I looked at all the other people as well. It was many, and they were huge! Flashbacks came crossing my mind, them killing Chris, him touching me.

Suddenly, a black darkness came into my sight and I lost my seeing, I heard voices, but I couldn't find which belonged to whom.

I let the darkness take over my entire body, as my knees buckled under me, and I fell deep down into a black embrace.

I woke up in a room, not my room; it was big, and white.

Where am I? Where is Katie? What happened?

Oh no, last time I woke up in a strange room, it was the morning after Chris died, after they… raped me.

I was near panicking when the door opened. My eyes narrowed in fear, as I was building up a scream.

"Kelly, are you okay?" Oh my god, it was just Katie. I let out a big breath, as she came into the bed and hugged me.

"You fainted. The doctor said you were just scared and shocked" she said, as she hugged me fiercely.

Then I realized, she must've been scared. She is scared of loosing me, as she lost Chris.

Then, for the first time, I tried to find my words, tried to talk, but no sound whatsoever came out.

I wanted to tell her I was okay, to soothe her worries, to make her go away, she doesn't deserve this. I saw her yesterday, on the bon-fire; she is a natural with people.

She said she couldn't go to school because 'someone needed to take care of Kelly'. That was proof enough, I am ruining her life.

She had been happy, all she wanted, was to move on, forget what happened. I am not making it easy for her.

I just hugged her back with no force, I had a blank look on my face, and I kept my thoughts off my face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kim's head stuck in. she looked at me with a soft look on her pretty face. "Are you guy's hungry?" She asked.

Katie nodded, as I shook my head. "You have to eat something" Katie said, and I could hear, nothing was going to change her mind.

I got out of the bed, as I took my head in a bun, to keep it out of my face.

Katie took my hand, and Kim smiled brightly at me, as she took my other hand, as the two of them led me out of the room.

"Kells, I want you to meet the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme and they're kids Edward, Bella and Alice. They are friends of Emily and Sam" Katie said, as she pointed to the living room, where a lot of people sat in the couch and chairs.

Emily, came towards me, and pulled me into a hug, "are you okay, hon.'?" She asked, with a motherly voice.

I managed to nod, as I looked at her, trying to make her see how sorry I am, and thanks for the hospitality.

The doctor, and his family came towards me, in such a graceful way, I was slightly taken back. They were all amazingly beautiful. Like the girl from the beach, I don't remember her name.

Anyways, the four people, looked just like her too, pale, and perfect.

A woman with a heart shaped face and caramel brown hair, pulled me into a cold hug. But, I was didn't mind cold, it felt nice.

The guys who killed Chris, had left me on the streets, and it was very cold there, then, I was found by some people, who brought me to the hospital.

"Are you okay, darling? My name is Esme." She said, in a beautiful voice. I just stood there, waiting. For it all to be over, to wake up, to find out it was all a dream.

I would wake up, and Chris would still be alive, I wouldn't have been raped, Katie wouldn't have had to move away, we wouldn't be hiding.

I stood there, waiting for it all to be over, and me to wake up.

The woman, named Esme, let me go, and the doctor shook my hand. He introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. As he let me go, a little girl with black short hair, and pixie-like features bounced off to me, and hugged me tightly.

"We are going to be like best friends, my name, is the one and only Alice Cullen, but you can call me Ali"

"I thought I was you're best friend Ali" A short brunette muttered, Alice just cut her off by saying, "I can have more than one best friends, but you will always be number one Bells."

The brunette grinned slightly, and she came towards me, and hugged me. "My name is Bella, Alice's best friend, and Edwards's girlfriend, not really a Cullen, but almost" She winked at me.

And I just stood there, feeling like a frozen deer in the headlights of a car, as the last Cullen came up to me.

"My name is Edward." He said simply. I couldn't help but notice he had the same bronze-like hair as the girl from the beach.

He let me go, and I looked at Katie and Kim, who stood behind me.

"Guys, now that that is over, Kelly and Katie is probably hungry, so let's get them some, okay?" Kim said, as she took my hand again, leading me out of the room.

"Well, that is the Cullen's, is it something special you want?" She asked us.

We both shook our heads, and Kim was digging through the fridge.

"Eggs okay?" She asked. Okay, it is official, Kim is my favourite girl her in La Push, after Katie of course,

I love egg, they are awesome, healthy, and I have had many fun moments with eggs. Chris and I always played games and stuff, and one time, we had an egg fight.

Anyways, back to the moment, Kim still held out the pack with eggs, and a question look on her face.

"Egg is perfect, Kim, thank you" Katie said.

I took a quick glance at the calendar. 17. May. Oh my gosh, his (Chris) birthday is TOMORROW! Shit, this is the first birthday without each other. Last year, it had just been us three, sitting in front of the television, eating Chinese food.

No! I need to stop thinking about him, Kelly! Damnitt!!!!


	5. Does she trust me?

**Hey Guys! First, OMG, I am SO sorry for not updating, I feel so guilty. 'It's just been, so hectic! First, I broke my damn wrist, and it was kind of annoying to write with it. **

**Second, finally, when the brace got off, (this weekend) on Friday, I was in a car accident. Yeah, I lost a lot of blood, and the nurses got like, complete psycho, when I got on the computer. *muttering curses* **

**This chapter is again Embry's POV, because I think it is easier to write him, mostly considering he sees a lot more than she does. He notices more.**

**And once again, check out Swimming cutie's stories! I promise you won't regret it! **

**Disclaimer: Okay people, listen up!! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!! Am I Stephanie Meyer maybe? No, exactly, I am not! I am Alice. So, I do not own Twilight. I DO own though, is Kelly, Katie, The bastards who killed poor Chris (Who I also own BTW) :D Ya? Got it? Questions, NO? Good!**

Kelly woke up after a while; and Katie went in to the room we placed her in. The atmosphere in the room was dead silent, everyone mulling over what happened, and everyone concerned about Kelly. I kept thinking about what she went through.

I looked over at Edward, who sat in the couch, thinking. Does he know what happened to her? He can read her mind, right? His head snapped up, and I saw the pain in his eyes, obviously, it wasn't nice things she was thinking.

"She was dreaming, nightmare." Edward said, pain, and pity, clear in his voice. "She watched them kill her boyfriend, and then they started to…" He stopped. Why did he stop? As I was going to ask him another question, Kim got up from her seat.

"I'll just go to check if they are hungry" She said, as she walked out of the living room, and into the hallway.

The room went quiet again, and I waited for Edward to continue, but as he opened his mouth again, Kim and Katie came into the view and Kelly behind them. Kelly was beautiful like always, but she looked tired, and pained.

Her extremely thin figure was trembling, and she looked scared. Like always.

"Kells, I want you to meet the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme and they're kids Edward, Bella and Alice. They are friends of Emily and Sam" Katie said, pointing over to the living room area, were we sat.

Emily got up from her chair, and walked up to Kelly, as she hugged her, and asking if she was okay. It was funny how, even though we just met her and Katie, they were family. Everyone was concerned, even Leah, though she didn't show it as much.

Kelly nodded at Emily, and stared at her speaking with her eyes, which showed guilt, and thankfulness, along with other things.

Then, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Alice came towards her, walking gracefully as always. Kelly looked slightly take back, by either their beautifulness or gracefulness, or both.

Esme took her in a hug, and I was surprised about how she didn't even flinch of how cold it probably was, instead, it looked like she liked it, embraced it even.

But even though she let Esme hug her, it looked like she wasn't there, wasn't paying any attention. I fact, she had a blank look on her face, but her eyes showed so much emotion, it was crazy. Her eyes flowed with concern, guilt, thankfulness, and regret. And that was just something.

As Esme let her go, Carlisle took her hand and shook it. She still didn't look like she as present. When Alice came up, she looked slightly scared, but mostly in awe by the tiny vampire who was bouncing up and down.

"We are going to be like best friends, my name, is the one and only Alice Cullen, but you can call me Ali" Alice said. Kelly looked kind of scared and wary by this, and just stared at her.

"I thought I was your best friend Ali" Bella muttered, but with a smile on her face and in a playful tone, but Alice cut her off, by saying she was number one or something, I zoned out the rest, because I was busy whit just watching Kelly. She is so beautiful.

She was probably just a few inches taller than Alice, and she had ice blue eyes. Her beautiful long hair was again tied in a loose bun, just to be kept out of her face, it was dark brown, but maybe, in the right light, it can have a tingle of red.

As she didn't wear any makeup, she looked fresh. She didn't need makeup plastered on her face, or wearing short skirts or five inches high heels or something, she is beautiful anyways.

I wish she wasn't so skinny, it looks like she is about to collapse, and her knees doesn't really seem like they could hold her up for long. Her figure was bony, but right now, it was covered by her clothes, which was obviously too large for her.

"…probably hungry, so let's get them some, okay?" I heard Kim voice said. What did she say? When did she start speaking? I looked up at Kim, and saw her leading Kelly and Katie into the kitchen.

I focused on the conversation that was in there, and I heard Kim asking if egg was okay. "Eggs perfect, thank you" Katie answered for both her and Kelly. I wanted to see Kelly, so I quickly excused myself, and walked into the kitchen, to Kelly.

I looked at her again. Was she paler? I saw her looking at the calendar, with a pained expression in her eyes. She still managed to get her face total blank though, and no one of the other girls noticed.

She was chewing tiredly on her lip, and stared at the calendar. I looked up at it too. 17. Mai, so what?

God I wish I got Edwards mindreading power. That would rock. Then, I wouldn't be so clueless. But I didn't. I am.

"Are you alright?" I asked, even _I _could hear the concern for her dripping through my own voice. She snapped her eyes up at me, noticing first now, that I was in the room. Her eyes led up to mine, and I felt myself get lost in the ocean blue ice eyes.

She nodded slowly, still staring deeply into my eyes. Did she feel what I felt? Did she feel the electric pull between us too? Did she feel something in least? I decided not to ponder about this stuff, as I just looked into her beautiful eyes.

It felt like hours, where we just stood there, leaning into the wall, staring at each other. I don't know, but after a while, we got interrupted by Kim.

"Kelly, here are your food" She said, laying it down on the kitchen table. Kelly just nodded, and walked over and sat down. She ate slowly, not looking at anything, just into thin air. Our magical moment was ruined, and it was gone.

"Kelly, do you wanna go out for a walk with me?" I asked, nervously. I just want a chance to talk to her. What if she said no?

"Just to get some fresh air, and talk and stuff" I stuttered out, when I saw she looked slightly scared. But Kelly just looked over at Katie, who was watching her and nodded with a smile.

"Just go, honey" She smiled, before taking off to the closet, to find her jacket. I beamed, before looking at Kelly, who looked like she tried to smile, though it came out like a grimace. She nodded curtly, before taking the jacket Katie was holding out for her.

I didn't bother with a jacket, so I held up the door for Kelly, as I waited for her to go.

We walked in a comfortable silence in a few minutes. After a while, I decided to try to break the ice, so to speak.

"You know, when I was little, my father left" I started. She looked curiously up at me, as we found a bench to sit on. "Yeah, he finally decided that I and my mom weren't worth the trouble, so he just packed up his stuff and left" I continued.

"Haven't heard from him since" I finished. "And do you know what worst? My mom still loved him. After he broke her heart, she still loved him" I said.

I don t know why I told her this, but I guess I can tell her everything, my imprint. She is the only person I can really talk to, and is the only one who knows I still think of it. I mean, it is twenty years ago.

I snapped back to the present, as I looked over at Kelly. She nodded slowly, her sympathy showing clearly in her eyes.

After a while, with sitting there, on the bench, I saw Kelly shiver lightly, and I instantly took one arm over her, to keep her warm. She jumped, but slightly relaxed into my embrace, after a while. What does this mean? Does she trust me?

**So, again, REVIEW!! I mean it. If you don't review, I don't write, its THAT simple. Just push the button.**

**Yes, that button. Now PUSH IT!! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

**Anyways, I PROMISE, I will try to update sooner, but I am almost constantly in the hospital, because I fall a lot… Not funny guys… Not funny…**

**Lol. Xoxo**

**-Alice**


	6. Yess! A new chapter :D

_(A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated, and I'm sorry. Right now, I'm supposed to have this bloody brilliant excuse, right? Well, I have none. I'm sorry; it just wasn't on my to-do list, and everything._

_And I tried to make it long, but I'm not really sure of that. Its seven pages long, how about that?_

_Again, check out _Swimming cutie_'s stories. Their awesome. And __deadly beautiful__. If you read those it'll be good for you, because they rock ___

_And in this chapter it is some Kelly/Embry fluff, and some girl time with Kim and Kelly. And a little Alice. _

_Okay, sorry for taking your time, go and read now. Please :D) _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**Kelly POV. **

I don't know why I went with him. I was confused myself, why was I walking on the road with Embry? Why did I let him have my arms around me, when I knew it was wrong?

I don't know. That is the answer to everything right now. I don't know.

He told me about his family. Again, I have no idea why. Does he trust me that much? I don't know him, and yet, he treats me like I am his world.

I felt safe in his arms. And I know it's wrong to feel that way, because I'm not safe. Embry can't stop them from coming to me. He can't save me.

I looked up at his face, and saw that he was staring intently back at me. I saw his brown eyes, drowning in them. And as much as I hated that I felt this way, I loved it.

I couldn't pull away, and I couldn't walk away from him.

Because I trust him.

I don't know how long we sat there, on the bench, staring into each other eyes. But I didn't care. I saw into his eyes, and I could see _everything._ I mean it, his eyes showed off awe, pity, need, and a lot more.

I don't even want to think about what he could find in mine. He kept talking, about things in his family. He said "I trust you Kelly" before he started talking. Did he trust me? He shouldn't.

And even though I trusted him, it's not safe for him. He shouldn't be with me. They could come, and they could kill him.

That is what I'm afraid of. They would come back, and take away everything from me again, that they would ruin my life again.

When my thoughts took that path, it made me think of Chris. I loved Chris, more than anything, more than the sun shined, and the moon was pretty, more than the millions stars, and the billions water drops.

But even so, staring into Embry's eyes, I felt something familiar, not love, but… love. I shook my head, at that thought. I can't love Embry, not when I love Chris. It's not right to anyone. Embry didn't deserve that.

"What?" He asked. He must've notice that I shook my head. I shook my head again.

I did not love Embry, but I was sure as hell falling for him, and I know that it's wrong.

**Embry POV! :D**

"What?" I asked. I was concerned when she started shaking her head, why did she do that? I mean, I told her about my family, did she not care?

I can't know that for sure, I have never spoken to her, of course. I never really spoke much to Katie either.

I know that she experienced something bad. Something traumatic that made her like this. Katie said she was there when her boyfriend got killed, it must've been bad.

I wonder what she will do when she finds out my secret… my werewolf-ness, for lack of a better word. Will she flip? Will she get scared, and run? Oh god, I hope not.

Suddenly, Kelly sprang up from the seat under my arm, and shook her head hopelessly. One single tear was falling down her cheek, and her eyes were flowing with sadness, and… denial?

What was she denying? I mean, it must've been something else, but back to the basics, SHE IS CRYING, goddammit. I sprang up from my seat too, and took her in a hug, "What's wrong, Kelly?" I asked carefully.

She actually hugged me harder, as the tears were flowing down by now. I don't know what I should feel right now, sadness, because she is sad, or happiness, because she trusts me enough to hug me.

Okay, I know it's stupid to get happy because someone hugs me, but the love of my life hugs me, and I don't think she actually hugged anyone except maybe her sister. "Shh, its okay now, Kelly, please don't cry" I said comfortingly.

She sniffed a bit, before drying the tears away from her eyes, and smiled to me. Although it more looked like a grimace, I think she meant to smile. She nodded, before hugging me again. I think my smile was so big by now; my face could've broken in two.

Suddenly a phone started to ring the melody of 'everything burns' by Anastasia from Kelly's pocket. She sniffed again, before taking out a pink and black cell-phone and giving it to me. I guess she wanted me to answer.

"Hello, Kelly's phone." I said politely, waiting for the other person to answer,

"Embry?" A light voice asked, as I nodded, then remembering she couldn't see that before saying yes.

"Hi, it's Katie, I guess Kelly is still with you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't she?"

"Well, yes, but she could think of running away sometimes, to go back home or something" She said, sounding relieved at the fact I was with her.

"Oh, do you want her to come home?" I asked politely, considering Katie was Kelly's guardian.

"No, it's alright, just remember to take her back to Emily's again later, because she said she could make food to us" She said lightly.

"Alright, bye" I said, barely hearing what she answered, before snapping the phone shut, and giving it politely back to Kelly, who looked curiously at me.

"It was Katie, she was just wondering where you was, who you were with, and said Emily would cook later." I said easily, smiling.

She nodded, and looked at me as if wondering what we should do now.

"Uhm, do you want to go back, or we can go to the beach or something, is it something you want to do?" I asked her hesitantly, wondering if she would want to go back.

Her upper lip twister a bit up, and she took out her hand, and signed 'two' with her fingers.

"Beach, then?" I guessed. She nodded and started to walk up.

I smiled before catching up to her, and took my arm around her shoulders again, in the same fashion I did a few minutes ago. This time, she didn't protest or anything and we just walked in silence.

I suppose it looks funny, me, a really big guy, and a tiny girl like Kelly, and it is a difference. I must be over two feet taller than her, but somehow… she fit. She fit right under my arms, and she fit with me.

**Kelly's POV (again)**

I don't know why I let him have an arm around me; I guess at first, it was because I was cold, and damn it, he was warm! But now, I got my warmth in me again, and I still have his arm over my shoulders.

And I can't believe I actually hugged him, I mean, the only person I hug is Katie. But somehow, I think I can trust this guy. Embry. It's a nice name really, a little odd, but it's nice. It isn't like those stupid names like Dan, or Kyle or anything, I like it.

And somehow, just like I know I can trust Embry, I think I can trust Kim and everybody I met yesterday too. It's really odd, but I have this feeling, and my feelings are almost always correct.

"You came from California right?" He asked lightly, a big smile on his face. Why is he smiling now? I mean, it can't be just because I hugged him. It has to be something else.

I nodded once, as my answer, and started thinking about California. I found Chris there, but I also lost Chris there. Sometimes I wonder if it would be alright if we never met. Maybe he would be alive, and everything.

-

After a while, I got tired, and as we sat in the sand, I fell asleep in Embry's arms, which was still, by the way over my shoulders. I don't know why I let it be there, I guess it just fits.

I mean, he is this tall, big guy, who is in least over two feet taller than me, and I am this tiny, skinny girl. It doesn't make sense why it should feel so right, so… natural. It just… does.

-

I woke up in the white room again, but this time, I knew I was safe, because I remember where I am.

I stayed in the bed for a few minutes, but after a while, it got pretty boring, so I decided to get up. This time, Katie had obviously also stopped by, because some of my clothes was her too.

I picked out a 'La Familia' singlet, and baggy jeans. I let out my hair from the bun, so it was loose. God, I need to cut that, it's so long. I didn't bother doing anything with it though, so I just took a deep breath, and walked out the door, to the living room.

"Kell-Bell!" Someone squealed, and I soon recognized the voice that belonged to Kim. The second I realized that, two arms wrapped me in a big hug.

I tried to smile again, but didn't hug her back or anything, I mean, Kim is awesome, it's not that, and I do feel like I can trust her, but I just didn't feel like it. I want to get to know her a little first.

I sighed, as she let me go, and took my hand, and followed me out to the kitchen.

"So, you and Embry seem comfy." She said, wriggling her eyebrows up and down, with a goofy smile. I have no idea what she was suggesting, so I just looked at her stupidly.

"Dude, Kelly, is you blond or something?" She said, with a laugh, checking my hair roots, to see if my color was black, like it shows.

She pulled back, disappointed, mumbling, "No, not blond."

I actually laughed. I started chuckling, like a maniac, and couldn't stop. And it just got a lot more fun, when I saw Kim's face. Pure happiness.

"You laughed!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

"But, I mean, you guys came into the house, you in his arms. Again. Are you that comfy with him?" She asked with a smile, so I could know that she didn't mean anything bad about it, after she'd let me go.

I smiled at her, and for once, it didn't become like a grimace, it looked like a real, genuine smile. And it was.

She smiled back, and took out a blender from a cupboard. "Smoothieee!!" Kim squealed, (again). I let out a laugh again, and a smile on my face. Damn, it's fun to smile, why did I stop?

Oh, that's right. Chris.

My mood stooped down again, as I thought of Chris, who is gone. He should be here; he would've loved it here.

Kim, who noticed my change of mood, smiled comfortingly at me, "You know, it's okay to be happy, he would've wanted that" she said. I sniffed, and dried the tears that were rolling down my cheek.

"yeah, I know it hurts. It hurts like hell, I know." She said, her smile was gone though. I realized I wasn't the only one who lost anyone, and I hugged her. I took her in a awkward one-armed hug, but I think it helped her, because she got her smile back.

I wanted to ask her, if it gets easier, but I didn't. I just stood there, hugging her.

I didn't ask what happened, or anything, if I suddenly decided to speak. I don't know why I don't talk, because now seems like it could be great. But I didn't. I don't know why, it just doesn't feel very right.

After a while, Kim started to make the smoothies. Strawberry. I love strawberries, don't you? I mean, their so good, and delicious.

We drank it up fast. Kim was obviously over her depressed moment, and happily chatted about some people she thought I should meet.

Suddenly, a nock was on the door, and as Kim answered, it opened. And in came Alice Cullen.

Yes, I remember her name; I'm just awesome like that.

She smiled at me, and hugged me hello. It's funny, I didn't have to lean up, like I normally have to do, or lean down either. We are just the same height. When I think about it now, we look kind of alike. Hmm, weird.

"Hello Kelly" She sang, as she hugged me, and kissed Kim on the cheek. "So, I went shopping" She said happily, choosing to ignore the low comment that came from Kim "No shit, Sherlock" "Anyway, and I bought these really, really cute dresses!"

"Oh, gimme!" Kim said excitedly, holding her hand in front of her. Alice just laughed, "Wait".

"Okay, there are all alike, though mine is golden, Kelly's is blue and yours is brown. Like our eyes" She said fast, smiling the whole time.

"Okay, where are they?" Kim said, excited to see the dresses. "Emmett and Jazzy has them, they are on their way, but I think they met Sam on the way, and then it'll take some time" She said, laughing at the end.

Huh? Emmett and Jazzy? Who's that?

"Yes, Emmet is my brother, and Jazzy is my boyfriend" Alice explained, when she saw my puzzled expression.

I made an _O_ with my mouth, and smiled slightly at her.

"You're smiling!" She beamed, hugging me, just like Kim did. And just as she let me go, the door opened, and two boys came in.

The first one was H-uge. Not fat, or anything but really, really tall, and broad. He looked like he could be a lot of fun though. Still, I was scared.

The second guy was very tall, and lean. He was blond, and scary.

They are both scary. But even though I was scared, I didn't show it, and just had the blank expression on my face. "Emmett, Jazzy" Alice beamed, kissing the guys on their cheeks.

Kim went up also, and hugged them easily, saying hello to them both.

I just stared in front of my, at my hands at the table.

"Hello there, The name is Emmett, what's yours?" The big scary boy said, holding his hand up for a shake. I ignored it, and just nodded to them. I don't trust them yet.

"Her name is Kelly" Kim explained to them. Emmett smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't speak."

The blond boy stepped up, and took one arm over Alice, and smiled a little to me, "I'm Jasper"

I just nodded.

"Okay, a little awkward, but anyway, where's the dresses?" Alice asked lightly to the boys.

"Right here" Emmett smiled, holding a pink big bag in his hand. "Thanks. Kim, Kells, follow me" Alice said, directing the last part to me, and Kim, as we followed her up the stairs and into a big room, which probably was another guestroom.

"Let's do a makeover" Kim stated excitedly.

"Alright, I got the stuff for it too."

Kim squealed in delight, and took a seat at the floor, going through the pink bag. "Me first!" She beamed.

Alice laughed and started washing Kim's face, with some pink products. I don't really know what she did, and I just watched.

"I have a date tonight, with Jared, and if the dress is that pretty, I'll wear it then" Kim said, while Alice was putting on some base-make up.

-

When she was done, she looked amazing. Her skin was clean, and her make-up was wonderful, Alice had straightened her hair, and had it in an old-fashion yet modern way. Alice's words, not mine.

Her make-up was going from brown to silver.

And the dress wasn't just pretty, or cute, it was gorgeous. It was, -like Alice said- brown, with a hint of silver. It was long, so long, it almost touched the ground.

Kim looked like a goddess.

And then Alice turned over, with a glint in her eye.

"Your' turn now Kelly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: So, please review. I mean it, please. _

_And I didn't mention this, but this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole world. Drum rolls: MARIETTA!! I love you, thanks for being here for me.)_


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys...

So... I bet you want an explanation now, for why i havent updated?

Yeah, my dad.. uhm.. died, and i can't write anymore... I am moving to Chicago, to live with my sister...

Maybe, and just maybe, I'll come back and finish them, but for now, i can't do anything without starting to cry...

Thank you to everybody, and i am really sorry.

-Alice.


End file.
